


Movie Night

by MarbleAide



Series: Batbrother's Movie Nights [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherly Bonding, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night consists of all sorts of brotherly bonding for the boys. All is fun and games until the inevitable conversation of Tim being a virgin gets brought up. </p><p>(He's not. Not that anyone needs to know that, but he's totally not.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Felt SUPER down today because of all sorts of anxiety inducing things, so the obvious thing to do is write smutty fanfiction.

* * *

 

The very rare nights when Bruce is out of country (because honestly, he needs to be as far away as possible for any of them to feel comfortable) and Gotham and all the surrounding burgs are quiet enough that Cass and Steph and Babs can handle it all on their own (and yes, all of them are very aware the three of them refer to these nights as ‘girl’s night out’ which normally end with them shit talking all the guys and getting milkshakes while punching robbers in the face), these are the nights where the four of them hold Movie Night.

Movie Night came about mainly from Dick, of course, when he missed his brothers too much. He’d practically dragged them all kicking and screaming (Damian almost quite literally) down into the large home theater room, strapped them into the couch, ordered five pizzas, and popped in whatever movie they wanted. It was simple enough at first, ever night the movie rotation changed so everyone got to watch something they liked, but slowly the rules started getting put in place.

The first genre of movie to get banned was any that fell in the category of ‘kung fu’ movies (Jason’s picks) which, yes, included any other form of martial arts, because they always ended in challenges that started off with ‘That’s impossible! No one could do that!’ followed quickly by ‘Given the right circumstances and ability someone could.’ which always ended up with the first aid kit getting pulled out.

The second genre was ‘documentaries revolving around animals’. This one was all on Tim, seeing as he did like documentaries and got sick and tired of Damian groaning dramatically through all of them, so at some point he decided to pick a topic Damian might like—animals. It all seemed alright up until ‘Blackfish’ was introduced and Dick made it mandatory that someone had to have eyes on the kid at all times so he couldn’t run off in an attempt to liberate all the killer whales and other large mammals and fish from aquariums. Still, they were all positive Damian was going to take down SeaWorld one way or another.

Alcohol was permitted during Movie Night only when everyone agreed upon it, but no one is allowed to get completely drunk.  

Only one movie is watched per night, but no one is allowed to leave until all the pizza is gone.

No one is allowed to physically start a fight of any sort for any reason including, but not limited to, which seat on the couch was taken first.

And, finally, topics of conversation were not allowed to get ‘depressing’ as Jason liked to put it.

Oh, and yes, Movie Night is mandatory for everyone to participate in unless a serious prior obligation was already taking place (ie, you’ve been forcefully teleported to another dimension, reality, world, or there is a giant squid monster attack LA that will only be defeated if one of the Batboys throws a batarang at it).

So far, it hasn’t been bad. After they established the various rules through trial and error, their Movie Nights haven’t been terrible. Mostly, they complained about each other’s movie choices, elbowed one another for the last slice of deluxe meat pizza—well, Dick, Jason, and Damian did. Tim was far too pleased with his own Hawaiian that everyone else refused to touch.

It was something like bonding, as each of them threw insults back and forth and teased relentlessly about one thing or another. All usual brotherly love, or at least as close as it would come to anyone adopted by Bruce Wayne. But, it was still nice, successful even if Dick was being generous, as the four of them had yet to miss a Movie Night since the little tradition started.

And it was something to look forward to, most nights, as long as the main bit of conversation was steered away from one thing or another, but tonight as Young Frankenstein played in the background (Jason had a weakness for Mel Brooks) the topic of conversation seemed to fall within the boundaries of ‘very personal’ and ‘not something you want to talk to your brothers about’. Lucky enough for Tim, the conversation was involving him entirely.

“Seriously, _Timmy_ , straight talk you need to get laid. Honestly, one of these days your frown is just going to _stick_.”

It had been bouncing around up until this point when Dick mentioned something about a really attractive blonde he’d saved last week and, of course, Jason turned it into sex which—after Damian voiced his utter disgusted with them all—came right around to Tim and his sex life or rather, as they liked to say, a lack thereof.

“You do realize you comment on this just about once a month, right?” Tim rolled his eyes, picking a piece of pineapple off his pizza to stuff in his mouth. Though the topic was common, he still didn’t like to talk about it. Especially with his family of all people.

“You and the clone have been dating for far too long for him not to have propositioned you already.” Damian huffed out, armed crossed over his chest at the other end of the couch, furthest away from Tim as they had learned early on that was for the best during Movie Night.

“Are you saying the only reason Conner would stay with me is because of sex!?” hissed Tim, leaning forever in his seat so he could send his glare to Damian. He could brush a lot of things off at this point, but every single time Damian took a low jab at his and Conner’s relationship like that it was just too much for Tim to handle.

“I’m saying he looks at you like a piece of meat.” Damian hissed right back, “I already think he’s stupid for doing so, but I’m really surprised his tiny brain would wait so long for you.”

“You little—“

“Tim, Damian, enough.” Dick sighed, putting a hand on Tim’s shoulder to push him back down against the cushions, but first he did manage to glimpse the smirk forming on Damian’s lips.

(Mentally, Jason checked off another tally mark for Damian.)

“Just because Tim’s a virgin—“

“ _Dick!_ ”

“--doesn’t mean his relationship with Conner is any weaker. Some couples are perfectly happy waiting, or never having sex at all. Whatever you prefer is okay as long as you’re both happy and safe.” Dick finished off his small speech with a light pat to Tim’s knee and a kind smile as if that would make it all better.

Tim definitely wasn’t in the mood to argue about this (again) seeing as he already had to deal with Jason’s teasing constantly about how much of a tight ass Tim was and how that Superboy of his could surely fix that.

Tim Drake was not having relationship troubles with Conner.

And he certainly wasn’t a virgin.

But, for the sake of his family’s mental state, he was not going to prove them any different. If they all wanted to think he was a virgin, they could. It was probably better than the alternative.

\---

“He thinks I’m only with you so I can deflower you?” Conner actually snorts at the very idea, right next to Tim’s ear as he thrusts a little harder into him.

“Ye— _AH!_ ” Tim doesn’t get the full confirmation out before he gasps and has to bury his face into the pillow he’s gripping at, biting down onto the fabric to stop himself from screaming, the noise just becoming a whine in his throat.

Conner laughs, breathy, as he bits at the back of Tim’s neck, worrying the skin until a nice blooming red stain forms.

“If only they knew,” He sighs upon leaning back to admire his mark. Tim’s entire throat is pepper with them, blotchy red and purple marks that he’s going to have a hell of a time covering up with makeup so no one sees. Kon has asked on multiple occasions if Tim really wants him to leave marks, but Tim loves them too much to care.

“Jason would probably—probably actually try to kill you.” Tim managed to finish the sentence before a moan rips from his throat, shoving his hips back against Conner’s as his cock presses right against his prostate.

“Dick’s the one I’d really worry about,” Another laugh before Conner is leaning back, rising and in the process slipping out of his boyfriend. Tim groans in protest, but it doesn’t last long as Kon kneels behind him, pulling him up by his waist to shift onto his knees before moving back into his wet, heat.

“Ohh, _fuck—_ “ Tim hisses with the change of position, Kon driving into him harder now, pounding away so every other thrust has his cock head dragging against his prostate.

“One of these days, when you have one of your movie nights with them, I’ve got to stretch you out and stuff you full.”

Tim can’t help but gasp, eyes opening wide at that mental image. He could feel his cheeks turning red with it, biting his tongue right before shoving his face back down into the pillow in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

Behind him, though he can’t see it, Conner licks his lips. He does, however, feel how the grip on his hips tighten, drawing a broken moan from between his lips.

“Shove a nice big plug inside you, have you squirming while trying to watch a movie with your brothers.” The words are all but purred out, his voice low and rough, almost too soft to be heard above the sound of skin slapping against skin. “You’d try so hard not to blush.”

He would, god he would. It would be horrible sitting there while they all nudges and shoved for pizza and soda and beer. They’d move so much just like they always did and every single time Tim would be able to feel the toy shift inside him, press a little deeper or jar against his insides, sending sparks up his spine.  Fuck.

“You’d be so hard by the end of it.” Kon’s mouthing at the back of his neck again, voice whispering right into his ear. “So distraught and worrying because you were all taught by the World’s Greatest Detective after all, wonder who’d find out first…”

Fuck, fuck. He was right. Conner was right. One of them would find out, one of them would look too closely and notice or comment about something and Tim would give himself away. He’d never be able to live it down.

“But it would be perfect, Tim,” Conner continues, “You’d be all stretched and ready for me. Right after the movie you could run up stairs to the room and touch yourself waiting for me. Wouldn’t be long, never is when you call, you’d be beautiful already naked and wet. I could just slide right in.”

Tim’s gasping, moaning, clawing at the sheets as his orgasm rips right through him. He had no idea he was that close, too wrapped up in Kon’s words. His back arches, muscles tight, as he spills against the bedding, trembling with the force behind it.

Conner is kind enough to pause in his movements while Tim comes down, his own moan rumbling out of his throat as he feels Tim’s body squeeze against his cock. They both ride out the pleasure until Tim goes limp and Kon pulls out, easily flipping the other boy over to look into his dazed expression. He nearly laughs again at the sight of Tim looking so fucked out—eyes black, lips swollen, open, panting. His cheeks are still red and his hair is sticking to his face. He’s beautiful.

Content with the state of his boyfriend, Conner leans up to kiss him softly as he takes his own dick in hand to finish himself off. It doesn’t take too long, feeling how pliant Tim’s mouth his against his—licking softly into his mouth, drawing adorable little too-much sound from his throat. He comes a few minutes later onto Tim’s stomach where they both moan at the feeling of it.

By the end of it, Conner’s got enough energy to flop down beside Tim to cuddle, keeping them both warm. Thankful, Tim’s got enough foresight to know how his boyfriend gets after sex and grabs up the damp washcloth he has prepped and ready on the bedside table to clean them both off as best he can.

Stated and clean, Tim gives in to Kon’s bear-hug and presses against his chest, satisfied now to just breathe him in. But first…

“Kon?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t ever mention my brothers while we’re fucking again.”

“Mm, you loved it.”

Tim elbows him for that, and Conner has enough sense to act like it hurt. 


End file.
